


First Date

by grahamdireland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Stiles prepard for their first date in very different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malia Pre-Date

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Lydia asked, sitting crossed legged on her bed. Kira and Malia were sitting on the floor of her room, both taking handfuls of popcorn out of the bowl set between them.  
“I think me and Scott are having a date tonight” Kira said, through a mouthful of popcorn. “Well, I’m still not sure if they’re dates or just training sessions.”  
"So what about you Malia? Got any plans or do you want to stay and study with me?" Lydia asked, bending down for some popcorn.  
"I think Stiles said he was bringing me to some movie, something about superheroes?" Malia answered.  
"OH MY GOD!" Lydia screamed, making Malia and Kira jump back a bit. "You and Stiles have a date!"  
"A date? Isn’t that a fruit?" Malia asked, crawling back to her spot.  
"No, silly, it’s when two people who like each other do stuff, like eat dinner or watch a movie." Kira answered, with Lydia adding "Among other things.", with a grin.  
"Do you know what your going to wear?" Lydia asked Malia, who was still confused.  
"I was just going to where this" She replied, gesturing to her plain t-shirt and jeans.  
"What?!? You can’t just wear that!" Lydia said, to which Malia replied, "Why not?".  
"Because, it’s a date. Really Mal, do coyotes have no fashion sense?" The three girls laughed at this.  
" Come over here and let me help you" Lydia said, standing up to walk to her wardrobe. Malia looked hesitantly at Kira, who couldn’t help but giggle.  
Lydia was sorting through her clothes, muttering to herself.  
"Here try these on" Lydia said, tossing some clothes to Malia without even turning around. She continued going through her wardrobe while Malia went in to get changed in the bathroom across the hall from Lydia’s room.  
"How do you even put this on?" Malia asked from across the hall. Lydia tutted and went in to help. Kira was rolling on her back, laughing, by the time they were done. Malia was now wearing a casual looking white dress, with a beige cardigan. She also had a bit of make-up on. Lydia looked at her proudly, while Malia looked at herself in the mirror.  
"You look great!" Kira said, jumping up to stand beside the two girls. "Stiles will love it!"  
"Thanks Lydia!" Malia said, turning around to hug her friend.  
"No problem, I’m always willing to help when it comes to fashion.Now get going on your date. And tell me everything as soon as you get home!"  
As Malia walked out of the room, Lydia called after her “Don’t forget to bring those clothes back, their my favourite!”


	2. Stiles Pre-Date

"Scott, call me as soon as you get this, I'm getting really nervous here" Stiles said into the phone, leaving Scott another message. So far his plans of a perfect date were falling apart. First his jeep broke down, then he couldn't find the flowers he had bought for Malia, and to top it all off, he was beyond nervous. He had really wanted his first real date to be special, and so far it was looking horrible, and the date hadn't even started yet. His phone buzzed in his hand, shocking him out of his thoughts. He missed the accept button twice before finally hitting it.  
"Hey, what's up?" Scott asked.  
"What's up? I'm supposed to have a date with Malia but everything's going wrong first the jeep then the flo.."  
"Wait, hold on a second, just calm down" Scott interrupted Stiles' rambling. "Now, what's wrong?"  
After taking a deep breath Stiles continued, "Me and Malia were going to have our first date tonight, but my jeep broke down, so now I can't pick her up."  
"Ok, well is your dad home?"   
"Well, yeah, but....."  
"Then just ask him to drive you guys"  
"But, I don't want to pick Malia up in a cop car, can you pick us up or something, anything?" Stiles asked.  
"Sorry, my bike can only hold two and my mom has her car at work. I'm sorry Stiles, but I gotta go, I think I might know who has Derek."  
"But..But..." The phone beeped, signaling the end of the call.  
Stiles sighed and put his phone into his pocket. Stiles went through his head, thinking of anyone he could call who could help him, but it looked like his only option was his dad.  
Stiles grudingly walked into the kitchen, where his dad was seated looking through some files. "Hey dad."   
The sheriff raised his head from his work and the suspiscion was apparent on his face.  
"Hi," he replied, squinting his eyes at Stiles, "what do you need?"  
"What? Why do you think I need something?"  
"Because you only say ,'Hey dad', whenever you either need something or have done something bad, and I'm trying to be optimistic."  
"Can I borrow the car?" Stiles blurted out, walking over to the set of car keys on the counter.  
"Nope" Sheriff Stilinski answered, making Stiles stop dead in his tracks.  
"What? Why not?" Stiles asked, throwing his arms out to the sides.  
"Because your not going to drive my car" the Sheriff replied, his gaze dropping back down to his files, "why do you want it?"  
"Because, I need a car to pick Malia up."   
"Malia? Wasn't she the coyote girl?"  
"Well, yeah, but she's human again."  
"I don't need to have the talk with you again, do I?"  
"No, no, no, once was enough" Stiles said, cringing at the memory.  
"Good" the Sheriff replied, standing up and putting on his coat.  
"Woah dad, where are you going?" Stiles asked.  
"To drive you two around, if you still need a ride."  
"Really? You're really going to do this to me? Can you not just be happy your only son is about to go on his first date without trying to screw it up?"  
"Screw it up? I'm trying to help."  
Stiles sighed and gave up. He knew he was already late and had no other options.  
"Fine." Stiles said, walking towards the door throwing his hands in the air.  
The sheriff grabbed his keys with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with how this turned out, but I'm still gonna post because I haven't posted anything in a few days.


End file.
